


Chalice fit for a king

by BloodPassion



Series: Candle Wax [2]
Category: House of Wax (2005), IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Floor Sex, Hair-pulling, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Why the fuck is Bo's dick hard all the damn time now? Who knows.





	Chalice fit for a king

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: BloodPassion 
> 
> Also I made this account specifically just so I can post this series. Thanks.

Ambrose sat quiet in the night a blanket of stars and pale moonlight shining through thin curtains onto dark floorboards, moonlight kissing the shadows tenderly while panting filled the room. Bo’s sunkissed skin had a very light sheen of sweat over it, his heart pounding in his chest as he pushed yet another orgasm from his overstimulated length. 

Unspeakable hunger filled his veins, heat clawing at his skin and making his thirst worsen. With his stomach covered in cum he still felt his hard shaft pulse desperately, needing to feel something, someone around him. Nothing would relieve the pain no matter how many times he fucked someone or stroked himself with quick hands, he couldn’t find the release his body craved, leaving him aching and helpless. 

With an arm thrown over his eyes his hips thrust upwards lazily as his sweatpants grazed his base like a feather, furthering his frustration. The ache in his scarred wrist pulsed along with his cock, making him groan and curse. 

His fists clenched at the sheets below him, two weeks passed and he was still left without answers of what you did to him. Even after he desperately looked high and low for you he was left in the dark as he came up empty handed time after time. Confusion and desperation fogged his mind, why was he suddenly plagued with worry of rejection from someone he hardly ever talked to. Why did his cock stir at the thought of her covered in blood, or just the thought of her simple smile as she handed him a drink. It was annoying beyond belief that he couldn’t help but crave you, remembering the cute look of shock on your face when he brought up your alley murder. Or the way you shivered when you shivered at Patrick’s touch, he wanted to make you shiver, have those innocent eyes stare up at him-

The sound of shifting gravel and a purring engine interrupted Bo’s thoughts. Autopilot kicked in and he was out of bed, pulling his sweatpants up his hips and tucking his pulsing shaft away with out groan. He grabbed a shirt and tugged it on after messily wiping away the cum on his stomach and chest with tissues. His legs hurling down the hall towards the stairs to the living room, the wood creaking underneath his bare feet. 

Headlights blinded him when he ripped open the front door, two bodies being blocking slivers of light with their bodies. Before Bo even had the opportunity to ask what the hell was going on electricity shot through his veins when a hand clasped around his neck. 

The pain made him choke on his words, barely registering his back hitting the wall next to the door. The hand moved to his clothed chest and he heaved for air, shocks still leaving his body shaking. He felt a jolt in his crotch as his hunger increased tenfold and he was left panting and snarling like an animal in heat. 

His deep blue eyes opened and met pale green, the same lanky man who carried you out of the bar standing right in front of him. He felt his heart jump into his throat, eyes flickering over to you when you shifted in his peripherals. Hunger blended with admiration as he stared into you both, feeling as if his heart just started beating for the first time in his life. Finally thrusting him out of the usual cold cave of his emotions and abusive behavior he adapted from his mother’s cruel touch. Sickening warmth filled his stomach as if butterflies were fluttering creating friction under his skin. 

Bo’s fingertips itched to reach for you both, wanting nothing more than to claim you both like a prize, marking you both as his and making sure everyone knew. His chest heaved harshly as he let out restless pants, his hot breath ghosting Patrick’s cool skin, both of their eyes lidded as arousal consumed them. 

“We better go somewhere more secluded before he ends up jumping your bones and fucking killing you and himself.” You said lowly before closing the front door lightly. “Where’s your bedroom?” Your eyes connected with Bo’s lustful eyes, she could practically taste his hunger. 

“Upstairs.” Bo rasped, his voice strained. With a tug to his shirt they walked upstairs and into the room that had it’s door wide open. You looked around the room with a hum, tugging the strap of your purse closer while your heart hammered. 

“How the hell did you find me?” Deep blues watched you open the curtains, letting the full moon’s light cascade through the dark room fully and glow onto the wooden floor. Meanwhile Patrick backed him up to sit on his bed.

A small huff left your nose before turning back towards Bo “Do you believe in soulmates Sinclair?” You ignored his question and walked slowly towards him. 

“No, but I have a feelin’ that’s what this is all about.” His brows furrowed “Now are you gonna answer my question?” 

With a roll of your eyes you dug through the purse and pulled out a small journal “Sleep writing.” You answer opening it to a page full of scribbled words, the name Ambrose filling blanks where directions hid. “I know this is confusing and that we showed up completely unannounced but trust me this is for the best of all of us.” You then pulled a medium sized bronze chalice out of the purse too, runes etched into the sides “I’ll explain everything as well as I can, when I can.” Your fingers wrapped around a cold knife and skinny vial followed, clear liquid sloshing around in it. 

“What do you mean ‘this is the best for all of us’? The fuck are you planning to do?” Bo’s animalistic hunger blended with spikes of anger, brows knitting tighter together. 

“The word mate should make things a bit easier if you think about it like this. There’s a perfect fit for almost everyone, when you find this perfect fit you spiral into a heat like animals do during mating season... but with humans there’s a catch.” You took a bottle of water out next, pouring the liquid into the chalice “The longer you avoid your assigned mate, or mates, your body starts to shut down slowly before officially giving out from heartbreak.” You released a sigh from your lips before licking them as you concentrate on your work. 

You listened to the house shift quietly as you poured the vial’s liquid into the bronze chalice, “You’re lucky you have two ritual vetterines as soulmates. Or else we’d end up tearing each other apart without this.” You joked quietly with a shake of the vial before stirring the liquid in the chalice Bo couldn’t even find himself angered, surprisingly calm while you kept talking. He couldn’t tell if it was from comfort of knowing what was happening and not being alone, or if it was just hearing you speak in general. 

“So why does it feel like I’m being struck by lightning every time you both touch me?” Was all he could question when it came to the odd situation.

“It’s basically the equivalent to saving yourself until marriage but with an actual punishment.” You spoke from your spot on the floor “Once you perform the ritual of Soulbinding you’re able to touch each other, you slip into the honeymoon phase and end up fucking your partner’s brains out.” You send him a wink before looking back down at the cup. 

“Only one more step and we’ll be ready. Come on.” Patrick sat himself between you and the bronze chalice as you opened the pocket knife in your hand glancing over at Bo “Come on.” He hestiently moved from the end of his bed onto the floor.

They both watched you press the sharp blade against the glowing amber on your wrist, “This is gonna hurt. It’s gonna feel like you’re being set on fire while being electrocuted at the same time.” 

“That’s reassuring.” Bo muttered. 

“You don’t have to cut deep, just enough to draw blood. We’ll let you go last so you can watch.” With that you dragged the blade across your skin, cutting into the sunken rune on your skin. The feeling of fire and electricity burst through your veins, pulsing and making you clench your teeth before a scream could slip past. Blood bubbled to the surface and started slipping down the sides of your wrist slowly before you tipped it over the chalice. When the drops hit the water it started to glitter soft amber, lighting the water as it sunk towards the bottom. Bo watched with wide eyes as another drip crackled when hitting the water, small sparks of light seeming to come off of it before disappearing completely. 

You passed the knife over to Patrick and he did the same with his wrist over the now dimly lit chalice, yellow mixing with amber dancing together beautifully in the water. Patrick then handed Bo the knife who looked at it with hesitation, his fingers grazing over the tender skin on his wrist. He looked up the two of you before hesitantly cutting into his scarred skin, blood rising to the surface as he let out a deep growl at the pain. He raised his wrist over to the chalice and his red blood turned amber with the other drops, joining their dance. 

The knife was handed back to you and the blade met the glowing water to wash the rest of the blood off, stirring it around until the light faded. You place the knife next to your purse quietly before bringing the cup to your lips both men watching you as you drank the bloodied water before handing it off to Patrick, him following suit before it’s in Bo’s hands.

His hunger took over him and he gulped down what was left in the chalice, electricity and fire licking it’s way down his body with every swallow. A shiver went down his spine at the feeling, heat rising in his body. Once the chalice hit the floor he was jumped, two bodies trapping him against his bed with teeth biting at his neck. 

Bo let out a hiss with one hand curling into Patrick’s shoulder length hair, yanking him forward and their lips meeting in a hungry kiss while your hands desperately tugged at his clothes. Tongues thrashed together in the darkness while your nails dug into the skin of Bo’s thighs as you tugged his sweatpants down and throwing them carelessly across the room. 

With a howl towards the ceiling Bo thrust his hips upward into your mouth and watched you take him fully to the hilt. Patrick’s teeth attacked his throat, digging into Bo’s flesh harshly making him groan in mixed pain and pleasure. 

Patrick leaned back and stared into Bo’s eyes, pale grey lidded and hungry before tugging his own shirt over his own head. Slender fingers wrapped around your hair before yanking you off Bo’s cock and bringing your lips to his with a harsh bite to your bottom lip. You let out a gasp when the taste of copper hit your tongue your fingers desperately clutching at Patrick’s hair with a harsh tug earning a growl. 

“Look at you, so cute with blood dripping down your chin.” Patrick muttered before sliding his tongue over the red line with a greedy smack of his lips. His hands practically ripped the clothes from your body, already covered in a light sheen of sweat. He held you back against the floorboards with Bo hovering over your body like a hungry animal “Such a pretty little fuck toy. Spread your legs.” 

Your eyes glared up at him challenging him, his rough hands grasped your breast harshly in one hand while the other clawed at your thigh with Bo’s fingers ghosting over the skin of your waist, making you shiver. 

“Make me.” You spit, glare set on lustful eyes and a curled smirk. His hands wrenched your thighs apart, your bare skin smacking against the floor harshly. His nails dug harshly into your skin, leaving crescent moons in their place. His hand met your clit with a slap, sending jolts of pleasure through your abdomen. 

Patrick let out a dark chuckle, letting his hair cast a shadow over his face “So you’re gonna be a brat tonight huh?” He taunted with his voice lowering “Fine.” Fisting at your hair he hauls you up against his chest while Bo situates himself behind you, his calloused fingers wrapping around your throat. 

Patrick looked over at Bo with a matching smirk as he watched the man behind you squeeze your breast causing you to arch against his chest “You know the rules Princess.” Patrick started with his thumb grazing over your cheek softly before holding your jaw tightly. “You can cry, scream, and beg all you want but if you cum without us giving you permission you’re gonna be in big trouble.” You nodded against Bo’s shoulder as his fingers ghosted the outside of your sex making you shudder. 

With a slap against your sensitive thigh Patrick’s order rang out “Hands and knees, baby.” You turned your back to him, coming face to face with Bo’s cock. Your knees were already starting to ache against the hardwood floor. 

Patrick hovered over your back with his hand rounding your body and harshly grabbing onto your breast. “Now be a good girl while we fuck your goddamn brains out.” His breath ghosted over the shell of your ear when he whispered. You let out a breathless moan as Patrick ground his hips against your ass, his length teasing your soaked folds. 

You looked up towards Bo and lolled your tongue out of your mouth, opening wide and waiting for him patiently for him. Calloused fingers weaved through your hair and he rubbed his throbbing tip against your wet tongue. Behind you Patrick teased your entrance before sliding in slowly until his hips were flushed against your ass. 

Bo slid himself into your waiting mouth, his head nudging the back of your throat softly while you closed your soft lips around him, tongue stroking softly against the underside of his cock. He let out a growl and bunched all of your hair quickly before bringing his hips back and snapping them towards your face once more.

Rough hands held you from both sides as Patrick’s hips smacked against your skin, his cock plowing into you harshly before one of his large hands slapped your ass with his blunt nails digging into the flesh. A moan forced through your throat, sending vibrations through Bo’s throbbing length making him speed up. Both of his hands held your head in place as he watched beautiful tears roll down your hollowed cheeks. 

“Fuck.” He rasped, and looking over at Patrick who scratched his nails down your spine, red marks rising in his wake. Your walls clenched around Patrick who drew you closer and closer to the end but he buried himself deep and stopped, hips merely grinding against you. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Patrick threatened against your neck before sinking his teeth into your skin, leaving a stink of pain before he blew cool air onto it. Bo drew himself from your mouth and Patrick brought you against his chest with his hand around your throat. “You’re so pretty when you cry.” Patrick muttered with his finger trailing down your torso and between your thighs, his fingertips teasing your clit making you whine.

“So this is how you like it hm?” Bo muttered, lips brushing against yours “Fucked until you’re screaming and crying, roughed up and called names. Never expected you to be such a slut, baby girl.” He teased, hands kneading at your thigh. 

“Seems like I’m just full of surprises huh, Sinclair?” You huffed out breathlessly. Bo hummed quietly before sliding a finger between your slick folds, leaving you to gasp under his touch. 

“Usually I’m a little more gentle on her, but fuck, soulbinding turns you into a damn animal.” Patrick pants against your skin before drawing his cock back and slamming it back into your clenching pussy. You let out a loud moan before Patrick releases your throat and pushes you back down onto your hands. Your fingers wrap around Bo’s length with a glance up at him through your lashes. 

Bo brought his hips forward again and clutched your hair in his fist “Was it like this the first time you guys did the whole soulbinding thing?” Patrick let out a strained chuckle before pulling back and slamming back into your quivering walls. Your cheeks hallowed around Bo again as he thrust his hips against you. 

“The first time we didn’t have heat surpresers.” Patrick answered before delivering a harsh slap to your ass again, making your body jolt forward. “We almost tore each other to shreds the first time. We both still have scars from it.” His nimble fingers traced a long scar on your back that curved into your hip. Your moans vibrated against Bo’s throbbing length as Patrick continued to drive himself deeper into you. 

Bo’s hips faltered and his thighs tensed, cock twitching against your tongue before releasing his hot cum down your hungry throat. Fingers petting your hair softly as you ground yourself back on Patrick’s thrusts, moans filling the air when you swallowed down Bo’s cum. 

“Oh fuck- Patrick please.” You begged quietly, hand grabbing onto his wrist as he held your hips tightly. 

Patrick’s fingers traced your clit “You wanna cum baby girl?” Bo asks, you nodded against the cool floorboards that you collapsed onto. A smirk graced Patrick’s pale features before pressing harder on that bundle of nerves. 

His thrusts sputter against your ass, leaning over your back and pressing his chest against your skin “You wanna cum?” His teeth nipped at the skin below your ear and listened to you moan, your head nodding against the floor “You want me to fill that pretty pussy up? Be marked by me so everyone knows who you belong to?” 

“Yes! Fu-  _ oh god daddy please _ !” The word hit the cold air, leaving Bo slightly shocked before chuckling softly. “Please let me cum! Fuck!” You were lost in a daze, completely swallowed by pleasure. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you struggled to keep your orgasm back, his thrusts making it harder every time.

“Go ahead princess. Cum on daddy’s cock.” Patrick growled as he hammered into you, tip hitting your g-spot ruthlessly. Your orgasm hit like a train and your screamed in ecstasy, your body trembling against the floor. 

Patrick came with a growl and a shudder. He filled you, cum running down your thighs as he continued to pump himself inside your used cunt while you were left floating in the clouds with your orgasm ripping through you violently. 

Faint blobs of drool leaked from your mouth and onto the floor where your heated cheek sought out the once cool surface. You swallowed the pool of spit in your mouth the bittersweet taste of Bo’s cum still lingering telling you relish in the fact that you’ve been marked by your second mate too.

Your limp body was hauled up by strong arms, Patrick holding you bridal style before setting you gently on the sheets, his gentler side peeking from his usually emotionless or teasing facade. He padded off to the connected bathroom and you heard water run faintly in the background as your eyes drooped lazily.

“Bo.” You mummer quietly towards the older man sitting at the end of his bed, he looked over to you with raised brows, so used to you calling him by his last name. You reached out with a trembling hand and he took it, a shock of pleasant electricity shooting through you both now instead of painful strikes of lightning. “If you’re not comfortable with this… we’ll understand. Once the binding is over your cravings stop, you’re able to move on.” Your voice was lazy and tired as you struggled to stay awake, a yawn breaking through. 

A damp cloth met your inner thigh making your muscles twitch before releasing a sigh as Patrick wipes his drying cum from your skin. Bo’s calloused fingers grasped softly around your smaller hand, his brows knitted together as he thought. 

“I’ll have to think about it…” He muttered. The possibilities of what could happen flipping back and forth in his head, a restless game of pros and cons. You attempted a nod before sleep finally wrapped you in it’s heavy blanket.

Bo was conflicted to say the least. Watching your peaceful face as you slept against his pillows, Patrick cleaning you up with gentle hands. Their eyes met and Patrick gave him a ghostly smile that barely reached his lips.

His eyes stared into the carved symbol on his heavily scarred wrist, thumb tracing over the lines faintly as he felt three thumps… heartbeats echoing underneath his skin. . 


End file.
